High school sucks
by Randomstuff1
Summary: sakura is new to k.h.s... what is gonna happen?
1. Chapter 1

A/N HI!!! this is my 1st eva story!!!! review!! 

"OMG!! Were getting a new girl today!" Ino said. "That's cool Ino no one cares. Really I bet she will be ugly and a stupid fangirl." Sasuke said. Itachi, Sosori, Deidara, (ect. Other than Sasuke) ignored him and stared out the window waiting for her to come. "You know little brother you are so wrong! She is sooooo HOT!" said Itachi as he pointed out the window to the girl. "Well I don't really care… but I gave to go to the bathroom I will be right back!!" ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was walking into the high school when she bumped into a redhead guy with a love tattoo on his left side forehead. "Oh I'm sorry…. Hmm you look really familiar." Sakura said. "It's okay. You look familiar too." Gaara said and started to fumble with the ruby red necklace he got from a certain pink-haired girl… which was standing right in front of him…. "I'm sorry but my name is Gaara of the sand." Gaara said as he held his hand out. "Oh! My name is Sakura." She said also fumbling with the emerald green necklace she got from a certain someone. "Um… sorry to ask but did you go to Suna high?" She asked with a breath taking smile. "U-u-um y-yes I d-did…" Gaara had a slight blush on his face... "Hmmm… OMG!!! GAARA!!!!" Sakura yelled out. "S-S-Sakura???" Gaara said with the blush deepening. She ran into him with a hug this time. "Oh my gosh! Gaara it's really you!" Sakura said with tears coming out of her eyes. ________________________________________________________________________________________________

Temari was watching the scene. She decided to break them up. "SAKURA!!!!" Temari said. "T-Temari?" Sakura mumbled. "Yeah chicka! It's the one and only!" She said. Sakura ran up to Temari and hugged her too. "Wow I really missed you guys!!" Sakura said. "Yeah Sakura Gaara wouldn't stop talking about you. And he still does!!!! Also Kankuro does too. "T-T-Temari!!!" Gaara mumbled. "Temari!!! GRRRR!!!!" Kankuro also said. "KANKURO!!!" Sakura yelled to Kankuro and ran up to him giving him a hug. "How have you 3 been?" Sakura said.

A/N ok so there is the 1st chapta!!! please review!!! HAHAHA XD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N HI!!! this is my 1st eva story!!!! review!! 

"OMG!! Were getting a new girl today!" Ino said. "That's cool Ino no one cares. Really I bet she will be ugly and a stupid fangirl." Sasuke said. Itachi, Sosori, Deidara, (ect. Other than Sasuke) ignored him and stared out the window waiting for her to come. "You know little brother you are so wrong! She is sooooo HOT!" said Itachi as he pointed out the window to the girl. "Well I don't really care… but I gave to go to the bathroom I will be right back!!" ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was walking into the high school when she bumped into a redhead guy with a love tattoo on his left side forehead. "Oh I'm sorry…. Hmm you look really familiar." Sakura said. "It's okay. You look familiar too." Gaara said and started to fumble with the ruby red necklace he got from a certain pink-haired girl… which was standing right in front of him…. "I'm sorry but my name is Gaara of the sand." Gaara said as he held his hand out. "Oh! My name is Sakura." She said also fumbling with the emerald green necklace she got from a certain someone. "Um… sorry to ask but did you go to Suna high?" She asked with a breath taking smile. "U-u-um y-yes I d-did…" Gaara had a slight blush on his face... "Hmmm… OMG!!! GAARA!!!!" Sakura yelled out. "S-S-Sakura???" Gaara said with the blush deepening. She ran into him with a hug this time. "Oh my gosh! Gaara it's really you!" Sakura said with tears coming out of her eyes. ________________________________________________________________________________________________

Temari was watching the scene. She decided to break them up. "SAKURA!!!!" Temari said. "T-Temari?" Sakura mumbled. "Yeah chicka! It's the one and only!" She said. Sakura ran up to Temari and hugged her too. "Wow I really missed you guys!!" Sakura said. "Yeah Sakura Gaara wouldn't stop talking about you. And he still does!!!! Also Kankuro does too. "T-T-Temari!!!" Gaara mumbled. "Temari!!! GRRRR!!!!" Kankuro also said. "KANKURO!!!" Sakura yelled to Kankuro and ran up to him giving him a hug. "How have you 3 been?" Sakura said.

A/N ok so there is the 1st chapta!!! please review!!! HAHAHA XD


End file.
